The rise of the Empire
by Gabox
Summary: No one in Konoha knows the true... What happen in the battle of the Kyubi?. Watch Naruto and the role he play in the rise of the Empire of Fire
1. The plans revealed

Disclaimer: I, the author of this work of fiction, hold no claims to any an all references, names, places, Ideas or objects that belong to their respective owners. This is a no-profit work of fiction, based of the works of Naruto, owned by Masashi Kishimoto. This is for entertainment purposes only, and the Original Ideas are the property of the author.

- Konoha -

Six years have passed. The attack of the most powerful Bijuu to Konoha. The lost of the greatest warrior of Konoha, Kazama Arashi, most known in the shinobi world by the name of "**Konoha**** no Kīroi Senkō**" (The Leaf's Yellow Flash).

Six years have passed … and, still the people of Konoha, civilians a shinobis, live their lifes calmly, believing blindly in their leaders, believing that their Greatest hero …The Yondaime, killed the beast that threatened their life's, their peace and their loved village.

But, little they know, that, until this day, no one really knows what happened in the epic battle between their Hero and the Tailed Beast. And until this day, the search for answers, for part of the Sandaime and the council… it has not given the results that they wanted.

- Hokage Tower -

The Sandaime, old leader of Konoha, its reading, by tent time of the night, the Scroll of Seals, trying to understand the Jutsu that their last leader use to imprison the Kyubi no Kitsune. The Kinjutsu, which as a result of being used, only brings one result to the user…death.

But until today, the third knows that the **Shiki Fūjin **(Sealing Technice: Reaper Death Seal), it's a soul containig technice, so that's brings two posible results, one coul be, that the user try to contain the soul of oponent on his on body, but that's imposible because, at the final the user of Jutsu will die, and the Bijuu, being a being of chakra, will have reborn in the batlle field again, and… well Konoha will be destroyed. And two ofer the the soul of the Kiubi directly to the Shinigami, but that's imposible to, becacause, the soul, it's a mix of life force and chakra, and the Kiubi, being the most powerful of all bijuus, has almost infinite chakra, so in theory, the Shinigami has the power to extract the soul of the Tailed Beast but no the srtenght consume it.

Sarutobi tired and whit a headeche, roll the scroll, and open the secret door in his office to store the dangerous scroll of kinjutsus, when sudenlly the third result come to his mind.

"Oh, no but how, no who…" the old man said to himself. It was at this moment that thousands of different results came to the mind of the Third, and some of theme was to say al least not pretty. "ANBU!!" yell the tired man. In a blur, two masked Anbus appear in the office of the hokage waiting for his request. "Gather all the members of the council right now, and tell them that I have found something about the Fourth and The sealing process of the bijuu" "Hai" respond the two soldiers and disappear in a swirl of leafs.

The old man, slowly approach to the main window of his office, from there, he could see the entire village and could only sigh loudly "So Arashi, even after death you like to prank me ehh" he said to himself again but this time letting a chuckle in the final. And whit that, he turn around and begin his road to the chambers of the council "Lets see if the council likes you little final prank" he said again to no one, and close the door of his office.

- Council Rooms -

When the doors of the council room star to open, all the murmurs start to quiet and the Sandaime enter whit a face that could scream problems. It was a this point that Koharu Utatane, elder of the council and personal advisor of the council spoke the concerns of everyone in the room "Hokage-sama… could you tell us, why are you requesting our presence, at this hour of the night". Nods of almost everyone in the room only makes the old men take one last smoke of his pipe and said. "In my intense research of answers of the procedure of the sealing that the Yondaime used against the Kyubi, I discover another and most possible the true answer of the result of that battle".

He pause to see the faces of all of the presents and cold see that he have all the attention that he already deserves, but only at moments like this, they gave to him. "I really didn't want to bring more problems to this chamber, as you already know the Uchiha massacre have absorbed a lot of shinobi resources and time from us". Again nods of understanding could be seen in all the room and the tension still growing for the news to come. But for the next part the Hokage could only sigh aloud a think _'Here we go'_ "How many of you know the word… Jinchuriki" The old men said and pause again to see how they take it, some of them have faces of shock, another does not truly understand the term, have inner thoughts, but one of them bring some suspects to the Hokage.

Danzo, commander of the elite wing of Anbu the "NE", and rival of him for the title of Hokage many years ago. That facts have always make him a dangerous men on his list, but today all that facts were no the ones that bring him a bad feeling. No, his face doesn't show any surprise or discomfort almost as… _'He already knows…'_ This thought almost makes the old warrior narrow his tired eyes, _'But no one makes my age whitout knowing some tricks… let se what you know… Danzo'_ The aged men clear his trough to catch the attention of the members again and said "I see that not all the members of this room know the meaning of the word Jinchuriki, why don't you clear our minds Danzo-dono" It was a this moment that Sarutobi almost smirk a the face of surprise of his rival but suppressed it, only to see his answer.

One thing that Danzo doesn't like its to be the center of the attention on the wrong moment, and this definitely its not a good a moment _'What are you planning old fool…_ _' _Thought the old hawk.

It takes only a moment for Danzo to think the better course of action in this situation… _'I can play the same game Sarutobi'_ One last check to see if the chamber still waiting for his answer, and he begin "The term of Jinchuriki it's used to name the human containers of the tailed beasts… As you already know this information have already checked by us six years ago, because of our allies of sand that have one"

All his will power was needed for Danzo to suppress his growing smile, when the frown of Sarutobi deepened knowing that he doesn't have more arguments to put him in the highlights spot.

'_Damn!' _Cursed Sarutobi, almost kicking himself by forgetting that they already have this issue, and knowing that he couldn't take more information form Danzo, whitout make a offensive move. Moving that thought to the back of his head, again clear his trough to silence the murmurs and continue the explanation of the problem that they have in their hands. "Thank you for the explanation Danzo-dono… and to continue whit this issue" The Hokage removed from his robe a small scroll and open it for all too see.

"This is the personal scroll of seals of the Yondaime" The current Hokage says to catch the attention of all the presents, and continue. "This scroll contains two especial seals; one is the **Shishō Fūin **(Double Tetragram Seal) and the another one is **Hakke no Fūin Shiki** (Eight Signed Seal). This to seals are esencials, for the creation of a Jinchuriki. A human sacrifice, containers of the most powerful creatures in the shinobi world."

Hyuga Hiashi, a men whit little patience and not really caring the point of this meeting voice his opinion for first time. "Hokage-sama, so are you trying to say that the Yondaime doesn't killed the Kyubi, but sealed in a baby" Sarutobi knowing that the Hyuga clan head is not over, only nod to him to continue. "Of course, non of the children in this village have show traits of a Jinchuriki, the container must be dead, Im correct?".

But the anserw of the aged man its not the one that all of them want to hear. "On the contrary Hiashi-dono… If the container its killed, before time of the seal merge whit the carrier, the Kyubi, will be released again".

All the faces of the council pale, but the Hokage its not over yet. "And yes, this only mean one thing, the vessel of the kyubi its still alive… But trust me that's not my worst preucapation right now…"The council knows what come next, but any of them want to hear it, because it will bring caos to this room and the village as well. "My preucapation right now is were is IT!"

- ROOT Head Quarters –

Walking slowly inside of the barracks of Root and thinking about the actions that the council will take to find the now lost Jinchuriki. "Mmm… This little plan of the council it's going to complicate a little my plans… but nothing that can't be repaired" Said to himself the head of the NE whit one arrogant smirk.

Suddenly he stops in front of a metal door, and open it. Inside a little training ground could be seen. But the terrain its no were the old shinobi is staring. In the back, two persons could be seen sparring whit katana each.

Slowly Danzo, approach to them and waves his hand to order them to stop. Both of them bow respectfully and wait silently for their superior to speak. "Chameleon…report" said the old men to masked Anbu. "Hai, his use of Kenjutsu its spectacular at the same the use of Taijutsu its off charts. His use of the surroundings and the strategies are mid Chunin level at least. Ill say that one he start his training of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, he will be mid Jounin level in two years maximum.

Danzo couldn't suppress the smile this time, and ruffle the blond hair of the little six years old. "I'm proud of you Naruto-kun… Continue whit your training" This time the little blond cast his cold blue eyes to the old shinobi and let slip a little grin. "Hai Danzo-sama" responds the blond and his anbu teacher and continue whit their training.

Ones that Danzo close the metallic door again, could only laugh out loud. "Soon Konoha will be mine, and from the roots the greatest tree will rice whit the greatest weapon that will make the others countries see why this is the greatest village"


	2. Identity revealed

Disclaimer: I, the author of this work of fiction, hold no claims to any an all references, names, places, Ideas or objects that belong to their respective owners. This is a no-profit work of fiction, based of the works of Naruto, owned by Masashi Kishimoto. This is for entertainment purposes only, and the Original Ideas are the property of the author.

-Border of the Fire Country-

Sounds of the battle could be heard, in all the forest. A 9 year old Naruto could be seen fighting against three A-Missing-nins from Iwa. His first A-Class mission. Requirements kill the 3 spies in front of him, because their have no use any more for his master and could only bring complications in the future.

The three nunekin, gasping for air could only see in amazement how the little kid could keep whit the three of them but that it's a mystery that they no have the luxury to find out. But one thing it's sure the kid is surely strong.

Naruto could see behind his black anbu mask, that his opponents are tired for the current battle, and being trained by the Elite that's a situation that he is not going to let pass. Slowly he removes from the stealth, his black katana and said in cold voice to his opponents. "Surrender now… and let me give you a fast and honorable dead" said the black cloaked blond anbu.

The younger of the three Iwa-nins and more inexpert tired to hear the rants of the Konoha-nin in front of him spoke "SHUT UP!... You Konoha scum… you use us, your fucking master told us… you betray US!" and whit an animal roar the nin run in blind rage directly to him, whit a kunai in hand and the only intention to kill.

"Kiro!... No stop" Yell the female of the nune-kins. But his warning was silenced by the thud of the headless body of their comrade fall to the ground.

In a swift move of his katana all the blood in his killing tool disappear. His gaze resting now in the frightened Nins in front of him. "I'm going to tell you one more time" Slowly removing his mask, showing his long blond hair tied in a pony tail, his three whisker marks in each cheek and his cold blue eyes shadowed by his blond locks. "Please surrender peacefully and let me lend a quick dead"

_´His eyes__'_ were the thoughts of the two remaining Iwa-nins. They were so distracted by the endless blue of his eyes that they never saw the Genjutsu casted by the same death icing eyes and unfortunately for them was the last thing they saw in this world

Two **Kage Bunshins** stand over the two lifeless bodies of the Iwa-nins. They nunekins never feel them because of the Genjutsu casted by him. A clean operation of the most promising nin since Uchiha Itachi , the secret weapon of Danzo head of the "NE", Uzumaki Naruto. Whit a nod of his head dismisses the two bunshins and then proceeds to seal the heads of the three nins in front of him and disappear en a swirl of leaves.

- ROOT Head Quarters –

Moving inside of the quarters of "NE", to deliver the heads of his current assassination mission, Naruto, receive nods of praise of the others ninjas presents in the halls, being the youngest Anbu in the building and one of the strongest earns a great respect of his comrades.

Opening the metallic door of the main office in the building, Naruto could see his superiors waiting for him and the results of the mission. Putting the scroll on the desk and making the necessary seals; the heads of the three spies from Iwa appear. "Danzo-sama, mission accomplished" said Naruto in a cold tone.

Danzo and the two anbus whit him, are very impressed. Naruto at his age, have completed a mission that outside the NE, would be considered S-class, and not only that, the boy have return without any injuries.

"Good job Naruto… I'm very impressed whit your performance of this mission, as well your teachers" Said Danzo. Naruto thank for the praise whit a nod of his head, waiting for the next request of his mentor. "Naruto…" said the anbu whit a snake mask "Would you please explain to us, how you complete the mission whit all detail"

"Hai Aoshi-sensei" respond the blond. "In the moment that the three Iwa-nins leave this complex, I follow them, until we reach the board of the Fire country whit Wind country" The blond pause to show his superiors the exact point of the fight in a map on the desk. "I make my appearance at this point and inform them that their service as a spies of "NE" was no longer required… Unfortunately they don't took the news very well and star to attack me whit earth based techniques" The anbus and Danzo couldn't suppress the chuckle because the forwardness in Naruto to the enemy, but they let him continue his report without comment. "They attack me whit their Justus for almost five minutes. When they toke notice that whit my superior speed and constant use of **Kawarimi **only will give them the same result, they regroup in front of me in a pyramid formation … I use this moment to told them again that if they surrender, I will give them a painless dead, but the youngest of the three doesn't took my comment very well a rush to me blindly and unfortunately for him that cost him his head… and for the other two. They got careless and fall on one of my Genjutsu. The last thing they saw were my **Kage Bunshins **above them"

Danzo an the two anbus whit him were very impressed, the nine year old in front of them not only complete his mission, but also eliminate the targets like a seasoned ninja. Any of three presents in the room couldn't deny the great potential that this kid had, but still, the kid needs more training to be at his best when the time of their plan begins.

"Very well Naruto, you may leave now and bring the report of your mission tomorrow at 0600" Said the anbu whit the chameleon mask.

"Hai, Hiro-sensei" said the blond and whit a respectful bow to each of the presents he leave the office in a swirl of leaves.

"Hiro-san, Aoshi-san" Danzo said to the two anbus now in front of him. "Whit the information and the blue prints that the spies of Iwa bring us, Konoha is one more step closer to their glory. I need to know how many time of training needs Naruto to be ready for the next step."

Aoshi, vice-captain of "NE" rub his temples, thinking for a moment an answer that honestly resolve the doubts of their leader and said "Danzo-sama, you must understand that Naruto is defiantly very strong, but he never will reach his full potential until he reach's the puberty but… if your question is if Naruto will be ready for your plans… I said that he already have surpass our expectatives of him"

Danzo eyed his second commander whit a serious look, and then start to laugh. The two commanders of NE could only see his superior whit shock in their faces, they never haven seen his leader laugh, not even smirk, but now he is laughing out loud in front of them. "Excuse us, Danzo-sama but we don't caught the funny part on the statement of my comrade" Said Hiro.

"You still don't understand, do you?" The two platoon commanders only move their heads side to side to answer their leader. Danzo could only chuckle at the narrow mind of the two ninjas in front of him. "Well let be more forward then… I was thinking that who would said that the one who finish the job of the Yondaime of destroy Iwa and rise the leaf to another highs in the elemental countries will be… his own son"

The anbus again, could only been seen in shock. This news are just incredible. Naruto…the prodigy of the roots, the perfect weapon, the key of the new rise of Konoha, it's not other that the son of the Yondaime, the most powerful shinobi that have walked on the elemental countries. Now the two of them understand the ironic of the situation and could only agree whit their leader. _´Yea ironic´_ thought both of them.

- Hokage Tower -

The Sandaime is a man of experience and wisdom. One of the most powerful nins in the world, and at the moment leader of his village… for second time. But one had to be blind to not see the growing concern in his tired face.

The report, that the patrol of the border between Fire and Wind country had bring to him, to a normal shinobi would be something of the routine. Three headless bodies of presumed Iwa missing nins founded in the border of the fire country. Yes, to a normal shinobi this would be something of the routine.

But no one reach the level of Kage, being a normal shinobi. The situation has many "irregular procedures". Most of the Nins will think that he is overreacting, and that this act has to be job of Hunter Nins.

But that's the problem in the equation; a hunter nin doesn't left trace of his job, in short words, they burn the bodies and cover any sign of battle. So a hunter Nin job it's totally discarded, since they found bodies and a lot of signs of battle.

Now that will leave Nune-kins, but that its almost impossible, because the possibility that a single Nunekin our a group of them pass the borders whit out no one notice its slim, and its almost impossible that they could kill three A-class nins(The patrol could determine the level of the Nins, by the charka on the bodies and the charka remaining of the jutsus) and no attract the attention of the Anbu patrols.

So that leaves one more result, the executioner of the Iwa missing nins. He or She has knowledge of the shifts of the patrols and to take down three A-class shinobi most be at least

A-class as well, but that brings another problem. If this person have the knowledge of the terrain and the patrol shifts leaves only one conclusion. The she or he that disposes of this missing ninja is a Konoha shinobi, but the question is, who is it? All of his capable shinobis to take down three A-class nins are currently in the village or Gambling. And non nin of Konoha have bring to any post of security or the village the heads of three Iwa missing nins.

And suddenly then solution comes to him. The only person that has Konoha shinobis that not even him knows the level and the localization of them it's the especial wing of anbu, the "NE". The Hokage could only sigh aloud and said to himself "Danzo what are you planning and why you leave these clues on purpose" But Sarutobi know one thing well, never must sub estimate his old rival.

"Anbu" Said the Hokage in low tone. In swirl of leaves a rat masked anbu appear "Hai, Hokage-sama" responding to his leader and waiting for his request. "Go to the Anbu quarters, and report to captain Tenzo that I want him here A.S.A.P." whit a nod of respect the anbu disappear again in a swirl of leaves to report the whishes of the Hokage.

Five minutes later in the office of the aged Kage in a puff of smoke an Anbu whit a black cloak and a tiger mask arrives to the office of their lider a present himself "Captain Tenzo of the seventh squad of Anbu, present for your orders, Hokage-sama"

The Hokage eyed his captain and whit motion of his hand asks him to take a sit and said "Yamato- san, I have an S-class solo mission for you…

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Hi, I hope you like how the story goes… in the next chapter you will see the complications in the plans of Danzo, The final phase of Naruto training, and the S-class mission of Yamato.

Until the next Time and Please REVIEW.

GABOX


	3. Foolish Ideals

Disclaimer: I, the author of this work of fiction, hold no claims to any an all references, names, places, Ideas or objects that belong to their respective owners. This is a no-profit work of fiction, based of the works of Naruto, owned by Masashi Kishimoto. This is for entertainment purposes only, and the Original Ideas are the property of the author.

- ROOT Head Quarters –

Cold blue narrowed eyes, stare at the black cloaked ninja in front of him. "Captain Tenzo… what an unpleasant surprise" Said the blond ninja, removing slowly his black katana from inside of his cloak and placing himself in an offensive **Kenjutsu** stance.

Yamato almost groan aloud. He knows that the terms of this mission were difficult, but this… this is insane!. He had been fighting almost for two hours against "NE's" and they are not the elites for being softies. Nevertheless, the information and plans that he have in this moment will mean the fall of Danzo and his organization. However, all this information means nothing, if he could not escape of this place. His Mokuton abilities have saved his life more than once this past two hours, but he knows that this time not even his "bloodline" would make much difference to the opponent in front of him, because his low chakra reserves.

The only thoughts that pass at this moment in the anbu captain head were the warnings of the Hokage, all of them were theories of course, but he has orders that eliminate anyone that was an obstacle on this mission.

"Why you have to choose me for this mission Hokage-sama" mumble to himself the tired masked ninja and in a flash of handseals "**Mokuton: ****Mokusei** **Nigiri****" (Wood Release: Wooden Grip)** shout the tired anbu captain.

The shout of Yamato could be heard in all the quarters of "NE"… the battle of the elites had begun…

_---------------------------------------WM Flash Back MW--------------------------------------_

- Hokage Tower -

(Three months before the raid)

The Hokage eyed his captain and whit a motion of his hand asks him to take a sit "Yamato- san, I have an S-class solo mission for you, but before you accept, I need you to read this file" says the old shinobi, before handed a yellow folder to the anbu captain.

The face of Yamato was in shock. He had finish reading the file and if the information in this folder is real, Konoha is in great danger. Danzo, a member of the council and head of the roots not only had used shinobi resources for his on benefits, but also make secrets alliances whit enemies countries for Konoha and his allies. However, all this crimes are mere child's plays compared of the final information of the file. "Hokage-sama, this are very serious crimes, all of them could mean death penalty to anyone in this country but… if the last statement in the file it's true we must raid the quarters of the "NE" immediately!" Shout Yamato.

The old man, tiredly stand up of his chair to se the village from the main window in his office. Smoking his pipe he turn around to see directly the man in front him and said in a sadly tone. "Yamato…don't be naïve please. You know as well as me, that a shinobi always must see underneath of the underneath. All of the actions that are on this file are only theories on the eyes of the council because; I don't have the proofs to back up them" Said the old man in a bored tone.

"But Hokage-sama, you're the highest military authority in this village, sometimes you must forget those requirements and act for the good of your village" Said a saddened Yamato by the attitude of their leader.

Sarutobi almost sigh again because of the naïve attitude of the captain in front of him, but then, the men in front of him it's a soldier, and he is not accustomed by the political ways that a important leader like him its bounded. "Yamato… I'm the leader of this village, do you really think that I'm not even willingly to give my own life for his habitants" Said the Hokage in an angry tone

Yamato bend down his head in shame "Of course not Hokage-sama, it's just that… How could you permit, those political matters threat the safety of Konoha" Said Yamato.

The Hokage could only give a sad smile at the men in front of him; he is a loyal shinobi of Konoha and only searches the well-being of his people. "Yamato, believe that I understand very well your concern, but understand that if I act directly against one of the members of the council without solid proofs. The council will feel threatened by me, and most possibly a civil war would start and innocent life's will be lost. That's a price that I'm not willing to pay Yamato" Said the Hokage slamming his bare fist on his desk.

"I'm sorry for doubt of your capabilities to rule this village Hokage-sama" Said Yamato bowing his head. "But…" His eyes meeting the ones of his leader "What do you want me to do then?"

The tensed jaw of the old man, and the chance of his eyes, snap Yamato from his daze and put his full attention for the direct orders to come from his superior. "Anbu captain Tenzo, as a request of your Hokage, your mission will be… enter to headquarters of the Roots, a get enough proofs and information to finish one and for all, the pathetic crusade of the councilor Danzo"

"Hai Hokage-sama, but…what course of action I must take if I find the subject named in the file you shows me sir" Said Yamato again looking at the folder in his hands.

Sarutobi knows that the "subject" that Yamato it is pointing it is the biggest treat of Konoha now. No because it is a treat itself…because the one who wield him its Danzo. "If you found someone that match the characteristics of age and traits of being of Jinchuriki, analyze the situation, if you found it dangerous to the people of this village eliminate him… but if you see that it not mean no harm to anyone capture him, and bring him to my chambers" Said the Hokage in commanding voice.

Slowly, Yamato stood of his chair and bow to his leader. But the voice of his leader stop him before he leaves "Yamato you have three months to plan the raid to "NE"... and remember that if you found it, understand that it's a child a not a demon. A child that had been used by Danzo… Just remember that" Said the Hokage turning his back to him as a signal of dismiss. Yamato only bow again to the Hokage and disappear in a swirl of leaves.

The Hokage rest his eyes on the village smoking his pipe "Danzo what kind of mister are you, to use innocent child for your plans…" Voice the old Kage.

Unknown to Sarutobi and the Anbu captain, all his plans had been heard, by an anbu in black uniform "I must report this immediately to Danzo-sama…"

_-------------------------------------WM End of the Flash Back MW-------------------------------------_

"**Mokuton: ****Mokusei** **Nigiri" (Wood Release: Wooden Grip). **Dozens of branches coming from the arm of Yamato, trap Naruto in a vice grip no letting move an inch. "Maybe you are strong kid, but I'm out of your league," Said Yamato gasping for air because of the lack of chakra.

"It's that so" Answer Naruto whit an evil smirk in his face shadowed by his long hair. "I must say that your Mokuton abilities are very impressive captain Tenzo but…" Rising his head slowly, showing his now red demonic eyes and the evil smirk the Jinchuriki says, "They are nothing compared to my **Fuuton** abilities… **Fuuton: Boufuu Kaze no Yaiba** (Wind Release: Storm of Wind Blades)" Strong winds star to engulf the now trapped Naruto. "Oh no Im not going to let you!" Shout Yamato, taking his katana form the back of his cloak and launching towards Naruto.

"Too slow…" Naruto mumbled. Suddenly an explosion of wind blades destroys the entire place in a 20-meter radius.

_---------------------------------------WM Flash Back MW--------------------------------------_

- ROOT Head Quarters –

(Three months before the raid)

The metallic door of his office burst open "What's the meaning of this intrusion!" Shout an enraged Danzo for being disturbed.

"Forgive me Danzo-sama but… I bring important news about the Hokage" Said the anbu bowing for forgiveness. The leader of the "NE" sits again a motion the nin in front of him to speak whit a wave of his hand. "Danzo-sama, it seems that the Hokage already pretend to make an infiltration to get enough proofs, to back up his theories of your plans"

A small smile begins to creep on the lips of Danzo. _´The old fool, doesn't even suspect that this is going to be his down fall__' _"Who is going to send for the infiltration, Kero?" Asked Danzo to the nin.

"He is going to send Captain Tenzo of the seventh squad of Anbu… the infiltration will take place in three months, Sir" Answer the anbu.

"Good… I hope you have recorded all the conversation and take pictures of the encounter of the Hokage whit the anbu captain" Asked the leader of the roots to his subordinate "Hai, sir," Answer the anbu and receiving a nod from Danzo from his good work.

"Kero… before you go, I want you to contact the Commanders Aoshi and Hiro, and tell them that I need them in my office A.S.A.P. tell them that concerns the training of the young Naruto" Order Danzo.

"As you whish, Danzo-sama" Answer the Anbu disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Soon Konoha…will be mine" Said to himself Danzo eyeing the village hidden on the leaves form his window…

_-------------------------------------WM End of the Flash Back MW-------------------------------------_

Dust and smoke float in the air. The standing debris and parts of the walls of the destroyed corridor was the only things visible now.

Bleeding from internal injuries and coughing from the excess of dust and smoke in the area, Yamato tried to stand only to fail miserably because half of his body stays buried and squashed by one of the destroyed walls.

His vision starts to fade because of the blood loss, but dark laughs from above bring him back to the reality. "How disappointing…the level of the Anbus of Konoha is really this low?" Say the childish voice. Slowly the dust and smoke began to fade, showing the results of the powerful **Fuuton** jutsu and Yamato could only see in awe the level of destruction that the kid had created.

"Hey! Im here, don't die on me yet" Yamato move his head in the direction of the voice only to see a small blond kid no older that Ten! Waving the hands to attract his attention. He is sitting in one of the fallen walls eyeing him intensely whit his short black katana resting in his left shoulder. Nevertheless, his attention right know is on the features of the kid. Blue eyes, blond hair, cherish smile whisker marks on each cheek…

The eyes of shock and understanding of his opponent, make the blond narrow his eyes in suspicion. In a moment his opponent was analyze him a then his face change to curiosity to fear _´What is he thinking… It is as if he had seen a ghost or something´ _The blond thought.

The mumble of his fallen opponent, attract his attention even more, so he leap from the wall and slow a cautiously approach to the men that rest under the destroyed wall.

"What did you say?" Ask the little kid in true curiosity to Yamato. The referred captain eyed again the now close child in front of him and whit nothing to lose, answer the question. "I said Kiubi no Kitsune Jinchuriki". Yamato see that from a moment the eyes the kid widened on shock but as if it had never happen the eyes return to their calm demeanor this catch the attention of the injured nin, but again the thoughts of the captain were interrupt again by the voice of the child. "So you figured out eh, not bad for a soon dead Anbu captain," Said Naruto whit dark chuckle seeing the face of shock of his fallen opponent. "Oh don't be surprise captain Tenzo… Do you really think that I don't really know about MR. Furry, here" Answered while taping his belly.

Yamato almost laugh whit all his heart hearing the nickname of the powerful tailed beast, but knowing that the kid is aware of his burden suppress any of his snickers.

"It's really a shame you know?" The vision of Yamato rest again in the now crouched blond in front of him "A shame…?" Answer the fallen anbu. Whit a nod of his head Naruto speaks again "Yes… A real shame your little adventure here, cost us a least 5 of our best ninjas, and even you had the courage to attack me whit the little chackra reserves that you had left… You are a brave and strong shinobi… A shame indeed that you have to die here in this dishonorable place, knowing that your Kage, your leader, its going to deny any connection whit you and this mission. And all for what, because a lost ideal from a foolish old man…I really pity you Konoha-nin" Said Naruto standing form his crouch position removing his katana form inside the black cloak

"I hope you find the peace that you deserve… Yamato-san" This last words silenced by the sound of his katana cutting the wind and piercing the heart of the anbu captain, killing him instantly.

A single tear of pain roll in the face of the now dead Yamato. A tear that represents the true in the words of his young executioner.

The sound of hands clapping, make the young anbu wake form the trance and turn. "Excellent Naruto, again you have excelled my expectations" From the shadows of one of intact corridors, Danzo, Hiro and Aoshi appear. Danzo Whit a creepy smile on his face accompanied by the stern and serious looks from his teachers. "I see that the use of your wind charka on your futon Justus it's a little… flashy," Said Danzo, whit a bigger smile seeing the power of destruction that contains his ultimate weapon.

"I'm sorry for my lack in control in my Jutsus and the damaged that caused to the quarters because of it, Danzo-sama" Bowing his head in shame answer Naruto.

"No harm done Naruto… you can go to your room and rest, tomorrow will be a great day for all of us" Said Danzo. Naruto just nod to him and his teachers and whit final bow disappear to his grounds in swirl of leaves.

"I can't believe that in just 3 months of training his wind chakra manipulation , he had developed a jutsu of this level of destruction," Said Aoshi, seeing the damage of the jutsu utilized by his student.

"I think it's more impressive his victory against the captain Tenzo, his **Mokuton **abilities were very impressive and feared by many… a real shame that he doesn't was at his 100" Said now Hiro eyeing the lifeless body of the anbu captain.

"Hiro, Aoshi" The two commanders turn their leader. "I need a squad that clean this mess…and take the body to the Lab. before setting it in the according site…maybe we could save something good form this pathetic tool" The two nins nodded and disappear in swirl of leaves. One taking the lifeless Yamato to the Lab. , the other going for a squad to clean this the crumbled place.

"Your time to be Hokage is over Sarotubi, its time for a new Konoha to rise and show his true strength to the other villages…" Say to himself Danzo, Knowing that his plan had begun…

All the anbus in the quarter could swear that the laugh of a demon was hear that day.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Jutsus List

**Mokuton: ****Mokusei** **Nigiri** (Wood Release: Wooden Grip): B-class Ninjutsu: The user could launch form any part of his body, tree braches that trap the opponent leaving immobile.

**Fuuton: Boufuu Kaze no Yaiba** (Wind Release: Storm of Wind Blades): A-class Ninjutsu: The user concentrate wind chakra from all of the tenketsus of the body and compressed in a small tornado around the body and let it explode. The user could determine the range of damage of the jutsu by the quantity of chakra used.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Well people, here is chapter 3, I hope you like it, please continue reading and review… until the next time.

GABOX


End file.
